kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom
WARNING: The subject of this article contains spoilers. Anyone not beyond this point in the Nextgen Series should not read. "Twenty years ago... I barely got a glimpse of you. Then... I had to wait even longer. After such a long time... it was worth it to see your beautiful face... Sister. I missed you so much..." -Dimentio to Dimentia, after being freed. (src) Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom (originally from Super Paper Mario), also known as the King of Space, is the twin brother of Dimentia Winkiebottom, whom were both born on Zathura as the first spacebenders. He was the most powerful mortal spacebender in the universe, and ruled the Netherverse for 20 years. His Negative is Oitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw, an immortal bonebender. History Background Dimentio and Dimentia were abandoned by their parents to live at a circus, as both were the first on Zathura born with spacebending. After Dimentia left to start GKND, Dimentio spent the rest of his days training with spacebending. After diving into the Vortex of No Return, Dimentio reached the Logia level, and started his goal of destroying all the universe's matter. He met Lord English in the vortex, in which the latter appeared as a green Shimmer. After recruiting Dimentio as his ally, he made Dimentio immortal via Age Stasis. After that meeting, Dimentio found a Pyrameglyph and read its message. Later, Dimentio tells Acnologia the Octogan's location in the Ancient Ruin. Dimentio was trapped in Zathura for most of his time, until Dimentia opened its black hole in Operation: GALACSIA. She believed Zathura was a creature all on its own, not knowing her brother was controlling it. Upon her request, Dimentio was going to destroy the universe, but he was ultimately stopped by Nigel Uno. Dimentia's enhanced body was destroyed, and the explosion of energy blew Dimentio into the Netherverse. His chi bonded with that of the Netherverse, preventing him from escaping. However, he realized he could take over the Nexus and destroy all the universe's matter, but he couldn't control it without the Dimensionator, which used the Nexus's power. Dimentio convinced the Nethers of that world to follow his cause, and he became their ruler. However, the Mobians and Prog parents objected, and their kids, Vendra and Neftin, were sent away. Dimentio eventually got in touch with Vendra and gave her part of his Space Chi, using her to find the Dimensionator and free him, with the promise she could see her homeworld. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, still waiting in the Netherverse, Dimentio contemplated the prophecy left by the gods, where once the 20 Keys come together, the Gods of Light and Darkness will fight for control of the universe. He remarks how that's the richest lie the gods ever told their selves, and asks if English agrees. Dimentio is the true villain of Operation: NECSUS. Through Dimentio's orders, Vendra enlists the help of Percival Tachyon to find the Dimensionator and free him. Near the story's end, Vendra finally succeeds, and Dimentio reveals himself to his long-lost sister, and her children, Nebula and Jerome. Dimentio demonstrates his Logia power as the heroes try to fight him, but he was invincible with his Logia, and he seemingly killed Vanellope. MaKayla then attacks him, and reveals Dimentio's only weakness, timebending. Dimentio takes the Dimensionator and begins using it to harness the power of the Nexus, which channels all unstable Space Energy. Nebula and the heroes arrive to try and fight him, but as Dimentio nears his victory, Vanellope reveals to have possessed the Dimensionator, making it malfunction. She destroys the device and knocks Dimentio out. However, he has already absorbed enough of the Nexus's Space Chi to merge himself with the Nexus, and become God Dimentio. However, Nebula and MaKayla became their own super forms and clashed with him again. MaKayla froze him in time so Nebula could defeat him with an Endless Vortex. Dimentio shrunk back to his normal form afterwards as the heroes locked him in chi-blocking cuffs and took him to Coruscant Court. Jeremy pleaded him guilty and suggested the death penalty. Dimentio was taken to Zordoom where a squad of guards shot him to death. His final words were, "I'm sorry... English." Dimentio is taken to the Underworld, where he waits in line with his Negative, Oitnemid, both complimenting the other's hat. Oitnemid is sent to the Spirit World while Dimentio gets banished to Underworld Prison. He sits in Dimentia's former cell and recalls Medusa's promise that "he" would come. Dimentio attends the party in Underworld Prison Party, recalling when he first met English and read the Pyrameglyph. This story confused his fellow prisoners. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Dimentio is visited by Death the Kid, who connects Dimentio's extended life to Lord English. Dimentio confirms this and explains how he was the first Darkness awakened. Dimentio is revived during the Grand Inferius, and visits his sister on Star Haven. Dimentio warps Dimentia to God's Domain to introduce her to the others, only to realize they haven't arrived, yet. Dimentio flees, and is later on the King Dutchman with the other Darknesses. Dimentio is brought to life by Thanos' Soul Stone. After Lord English is revived, he sends Dimentio a few weeks back in time so he can steal the Multiverse Portal after Medusa is done using it. Dimentio swallows all the portal's equipment into his Logia dimension, merging with the portal's powerful energy and enabling himself to see into the multiverses. He serves as the gateway for his fellow Darknesses to enter the multiverse. When Dimentio learns that his Original self came from the Mushroom Kingdom, he decides to distory that dimension, proclaiming that any world that doesn't submit to Lord English will tremble before himself. During the timeskip, Dimentio finds numerous Fountains of Youth and Elixirs of Life that he proceeds to devour, so that his body can remain immortal and be able to use the power of the multiverse without even Lord English's aid. In Seven Lights: The Last, Dimentio remains inside Casino Castle for most of the story. He can Lord English conduct a Chi Unison to create a giant Clock Tower over Planet Froast, melting the ice off the planet. He goes to battle Nebula and Majora when the two try to recover the Universe Frog, but he gives up after Jirachi teleports him (even though he could've easily warped back). After Lord English is incapacitated and the Backup Army had been defeated, Dimentio decides to betray him and attempts to destroy the entire multiverse, leaving nothing but empty space. However, Dimentio gets into battle with all the heroes of the multiverse, who use Dimension Adhesive to seal all his portals. Diwata Uno is able to sneak up on him and squeeze Moon Drip out of Crest to rid Dimentio of his immortality. Dimentio begins to feel immeasurable pain from controlling the Multiverse Portal, but with all other openings sealed, Jirachi banishes Dimentio to a faraway universe where he can explode without harming anyone. Battles *Dimentia vs. Nigel Uno (secret assistance). *Dimentio vs. Team Nebula and Sector V. *Grand Inferius. *Dimentio vs. Nebula and Zanifr Mimchi. *Multi-Dimentio vs. Dimension Rebels. Origin Main article: Dimentio Dimentio was the secret main antagonist of Super Paper Mario. He posed as one of Count Bleck's henchmen, secretly aiding the heroes so that they could defeat the count. Afterwards, Dimentio would take the Dark Prognosticus and merge with the Chaos Heart in his quest to destroy the universe and make a new one. Dimentio was destroyed by Team Mario and the universe was saved. Appearance Dimentio wears a purple-and-yellow, vertical striped shirt and puffy black pants, and black shoes. He wears a purple-and-yellow jester hat with three points, and has a black left half and white right half. His left eye is yellow and right eye is black. He basically looks like Dimentia, but with shorter hair. Personality Dimentio is very sadistic, and his madness comes from his love for endless space. He dreams of destroying all solid masses and matter in the universe and leaving only empty space. The only other thing Dimentio cared for was his sister, and deeply missed her after she left. Powers Dimentio is a Logia spacebender of incredible power, able to turn his body into a black hole and merge with the entire universe at will. He is also able to give his own Space Chi to other people, like Vendra, and also pull Space Chi out of benders' bodies. Also, Dimentio appears to be immortal through unknown means, until he was shot to death in his execution (while wearing chi-cuffs). After merging with the Nexus, Dimentio became even more powerful, having gained control of the unstable Space Chi in the Netherverse and threatened to destroy all the matter in the universe in a single second. With Lord English's help, Dimentio was able to merge with the Multiverse Portal, allowing him to see into any universe in any time era. He can grab people from the multiverses or send people to them. If he wants to, he can destroy or scatter those universes with little effort. Weaknesses Dimentio's primary weakness is timebending energy, as well as the power of a spacebender who uses good chi. He is also vulnerable to Haki and chi-blocking. Even in his God Dimentio form, he was frozen by MaKayla's enhanced timebending, leaving Nebula to finish him completely and make him shrink back to his regular form. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (indirectly known) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (vision) *Operation: NECSUS *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Upper Council Crisis (hologram) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *In many incarnations of the Gameverse series, Dimentio has always been a central antagonist, but Gamewizard always portrayed him as a feminine figure, and he was also involved with GKND in recent versions. This femininity was the source of his sister, Dimentia's creation, but Dimentio himself has made an appearance, and plays a central villainous role in the grand scheme of the series. *In the original Super Paper Mario, Dimentio wanted to destroy the universe and make a brand new one, while his master, Count Bleck wanted to leave it in ruin, or "empty space." Dimentio's plan in NECSUS was to leave the universe in empty space, while his sister, Dimentia previously wanted to make a new universe. *Dimentio is the only main villain of a story in Gamewizard's series who wasn't directly opposing, or even known, by the main heroes during the rest of his story, and instead a fake main villain (Percival Tachyon) posed as their immediate threat. *Dimentio was the final Positive to meet his Negative in Down in the Negaverse. Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Zathurians Category:Spacebenders Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Logia Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Main Villains Category:Winkiebottom Family Category:Convicted Category:Kings Category:Fake Name Users Category:Mismatched Eyes Category:Twenty Keys Category:The Thirteen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seven Lights Bosses